The augmented reality (AR) technology is a technology in which the position and angle of a camera image are calculated in a real-time manner and corresponding images, videos, and three-dimensional (3D) models are added to the camera image. The technology is intended to nest a virtual world in a real word on a screen and perform the interaction. The augmented reality technology is a new technology in which the real world information is seamlessly integrated with the virtual world information. The virtual information is applied in the real world and then is sensed by a user to achieve a sensory experience that goes beyond reality. The AR device is used by the user to combine the real world with the virtual world, and thus the user can be in a mixed world.
In a scenario in which a user wears or carries an AR device, the user generally desires to obtain preferred route indication information since the user is in a mixture of the virtual world and the real world. For example, in a scenario in which a visitor visits a visiting area, the visitor generally desires to obtain a preferred visiting route. In addition, in a scenario in which a customer is shopping in a shopping mall or supermarket, the customer generally desires to obtain a preferred shopping route.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a solution to direct a user in an AR scenario, so that the user can obtain a better visual feeling, and thus the user experience can be improved.